The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 18 - The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Olivia arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Olivia sits down, starting to cry. Timothy walks over to the Scottish girl mouse and feels sorry for her.) *Timothy/Sebastian: I'm sorry, Olivia. I wish there was some way to get you and Fievel back together. (A tear rolls down Olivia's face and falls onto the water's surface. Pudge started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Tiger walking down the dock and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Olivia's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Olivia Flaversham at all! This is Rouge the Bat.) *Rouge/Vanessa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Rouge is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white underdress, light yellow bloomers, and black ballet flats.) *Rouge/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Rouge takes a hairpin out of her fur and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Tiger's shock. The cat gulps in horror.) *Rouge/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little mouse And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Rouge is really Stretch the toy octopus in disguise.) *Tiger/Scuttle: (horrified) The toy octopus! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (He runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he runs off to where Olivia and the others are.) OLIVIA! Olivia! Olivia. I was running. Of course I was running. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Timothy and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Timothy on the dock before letting the circus mouse go) THE MOUSE IS MARRYING THE TOY OCTOPUS IN DISGUISE! *Timothy/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Tiger/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Pudge/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Olivia hears Stretch's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Stretch/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Olivia jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Timothy cuts a rope with his buckteeth, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Olivia, grab on to that. Pudge, get her to that boat as fast as your flippers can carry you! *Pudge/Flounder: I'll try. (Pudge swims with Olivia holding onto the barrel.) *Timothy/Sebastian: I've gotta get to the toymaker mouse. He must know about this. *Tiger/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Timothy/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Tiger/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Timothy had just said) That's it! (He runs off to rally various Pokémon.) *Tiger/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Fievel and Rouge are walking down the aisle. Fievel is wearing a red uniform with gold trimming, blue pants with gold lining, and white opera gloves, and Rouge is wearing a royal light yellow ball gown, matching shoes, and silk gloves with her bloomers along with a gold tiara and necklace.) (Rouge notices that Pal is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Fievel and Rouge stop in front of a horned owl with beige feathers, yellow eyes, and an orange beak and feet, wearing an archbishop's costume similar to that in "The Prince and the Pauper". His name is Friend Owl. He is reading a book.) *Friend Owl/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Pudge is still pulling Olivia toward the ship.) *Pudge/Flounder: Don't worry, Olivia. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Friend Owl/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Fievel Mousekewitz, take Rouge the Bat to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Fievel/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *Friend Owl/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Bird Pokémon swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Vaporeon, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Mantine, Wingull, and Pelipper throw some water and a Krabby on Rouge. The Krabby pinches her black nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen Staryu plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Friend Owl/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Rouge/Vanessa: (pulling the Staryu off herself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Rouge is being bounced like a ball by Seel and Dewgong and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Olivia climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Rouge, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until the Squirtle Trio jump up and spit water on her.) (Tiger barks like a dog in Rouge's face.) *Rouge/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the cat by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Basil is still holding onto Pal's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including Rat and Mole from the '''Wind in the Willows' segment of "The Adventures if Ichabod and Mr. Toad").) (''In the struggle, Pal bites Rouge in the butt, causing her to scream and Tiger to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Olivia's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Olivia's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to her, singing.) (Fievel comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Basil and the guests look at Olivia in surprise, including Rouge, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Olivia's throat as she continues singing.) *Fievel/Eric: Olivia? *Olivia/Ariel: Fievel. (Pal runs to Olivia, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Fievel/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts